Sincere
by Dragongirl345
Summary: Always wanting what he can't have. Time to change that, Edge decides. Slash. Will have a couple pairing of such nature.


A first for a fan like me. My first ever Wrestling fic and it has a slashy plot. It should be expected from people who already know me. But! It is more of an AUish story. Nothing really follows a big time line, maybe have a few little hints of something, but more of the story is whatever I might think up for the chapters.

I said it has slash, so please. No negative comments. And I decided I want to put it back on and tweak a little. Add a chapter 2 or 3 or 4! Maybe, more.

I don't own Jeff Hardy or Edge or anything from WWE. Slash, other little pairings and the possibility of cross-dressing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

How long had he been thinking over Jeff? Jeff mother fucking Hardy. That stick thin, little rainbow haired runt that always seemed to be poking at him or making Adam so annoyed he wanted to scream at the sky.

Hell, probably as long as he had known the younger Hardy. Which was working on a good.. ten years or so. It really only came awake to him.. A while ago, when something happened.

_Catering_

Adam had just walked into the catering hall, where everyone seemed to converse for food. He could see the young man sitting beside a few of the pretty Diva's. Of course they were all beautiful, but out of the bunch.. It looked like Jeff was the prettiest one of the bunch.

His hair was never the same colors for long. This time it was a mix of light blue, with a few blond streaks held back in a bun with strands hanging down a bit. Actually, Adam liked those colors.. They were really pretty. Jeff's skin.. Oh, that pretty pale skin.. He could just see himself nibbling at that tattooed skin, creating bruises. He just took another moment to watch the baby Hardy.

Jeff had one leg lifted up to rest against his chest, an arm resting lazily across it. Their little group had decided to partake in the catering, until it was their time to head out.

The man shook his head, forcing the thoughts from his head. Wouldn't do any good to have.. something moving in his pants. No, not yet... but for sure, Adam would make sure Jeff saw the little surprise in his jeans. For right now he strode over, a smirk crossing his lips.

Jeff reached a hand up, curling his finger through a loose tendril of his hair, twisting it around. He laughed, the sound dying as he felt a presence behind him. It was a presence that.. gave him a little chill. On the side of the table, Nikki and Brie chirped together, in a slow sweet tone. "Hi, Adam!"

Oh, super. Jeff frowned, but did not turn. This was going to kill the rest of the day, he was sure of it.

"Hello, ladies. You're all looking good today." The R rated Superstar grinned down at the group. He grabbed one of the spare chairs, turning it around and sitting down with his arms crossed over the top.

He was right beside the multi-colored man, his grin only widening a little more as Jeff seemed to tense. Just the way he liked his prey to be. Sure, he considered him to be prey. If he messed with Jeff, that just ticked Matt off, which was a bonus.

And Edge loved to tick Matt Hardy off.

Kelly looked between Jeff, then at Adam. "And what can we do for you?" She smiled sweetly, a bit forced it seemed. Sure, Adam was a nice guy.. at times, but sometimes, he gave her a bit of the creeps.

"Well." Adam sat forward a bit more, tilting his head to the side. "Just thought I'd come by and see how my favorite people were." He turned his head to the side, watching how Jeff's lips pressed together in a tight line. "Hey, Hardy."

"Copeland." Jeff kept his eyes down, focused on the plate in front of him. It was empty, but at least it gave him something to stare at. He had no sure reason to talk to him. In fact, Matt had warned him to stay away from the other blonde. Actually, he screamed a couple words, but none of them that Jeff wanted to repeat. Adam and Amy might have been long broken up, but Matt still resented Adam for cheating with his girlfriend.

Well, wasn't he just snotty. Adam kept his eyes on Jeff. "Ever gonna remove that stick from your ass or is it permanently jammed up there?" He snipped lightly, his lips twisting with a deeper grin as Jeff went stone still, ridged.

There was a long silence in the air. Hell, even people who weren't at the table were beginning to listen in. Now, it had taken a turn for the interesting.

Slowly, Jeff turned his head. He stared right at the other blond, lips curving into a small hateful sneer. Even a look of anger on him.. It made Adam heated. Those green eyes lit with fire. "Sorry, Copeland.. What'd you say was shoved up my ass.." Jeff asked slowly, his teeth gritted a bit.

"A stick, Jeffery." Adam repeated. "You hard of hearing, already? Matt's screaming must make you deaf. Him and his big mouth." He further teased, testing the shark infested water.

The emerald eyes of the Hardy began to darken, mixing with anger and annoyance at the mention of his older brother. Anyone who insulted was aiming for a perfect kick to the stomach. "Look, Copeland.."

"I mean, seriously." Adam continued on, as if Jeff wasn't trying to shoot lasers right through his blond head. "You should get that stick outta your ass somehow."

"And how.. should I do that.."

The older blond chuckled lightly, clicking his tongue. "Finally get someone to fuck you." There was a faint gasp around the table. Kelly turned just slightly red, while Brie snickered into her hand. Everyone, new and old knew about Jeff's.. tastes. It was kind of obvious, which Jeff really preferred. Men.. Jeff's taste in men could be seen from space, by aliens. Adam smirked around the table, pressing his hands onto the chair. "Have a good day, ladies."

".. You know.. You're right."

Just as he stood, Adam was brought to a stop in his tracks by the suddenly soft, southern tone. Wait, what. He turned around, an eyebrow raising as he watched. Jeff stood up from his seat. Jeff tilted his head to the side, lips curving back from the sneer and into a sweet smile as his fingers twisted through the loose strands of hair.

What was he..

Jeff kept his head tilted, continuing to play with his hair. "Maybe, you are.. Maybe if I got fucked, I wouldn't be so tense or anything. Is that what you think?" He asked softly.

Something about that voice... It sent a slow shiver up Adam's spine.

He licked his lips, trying to remain calm. He regained his confidence, smirking. "Well, yeah. By some guy who actually knows how to do it. A great man in bed." Adam could tell that people were listening in, staring at them.

"Like.. you?"

The soft whisper nearly caused him to have a heart attack. "M.. Me?" He held up a hand, as if to point at himself. He quickly dropped it, just taking a stare at Jeff as he tried to regain his composure.

The Rainbow haired male looked up, the same sweet smile on his face. He took a slight step forward, away from the table and towards Adam, trailing his fingers over the table top. Adam noticed his nails were painted a dark purple, tipped with blue. "Sure.. Like you said. By someone who actually knows. I've heard.. that you know your way around a bedroom, don't you?"

"Well.." That was a way to stroke his ego. Adam was quite proud of himself in bed. "Yeah, I do. I've gotten a few great compliments."

Compliments? Jeff resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Way to make it all go to Edge's big head.. But, the Hardy male had a plan. He took another step forward, where Adam didn't realize he was stepping back. "Those people were right.. But, I wish I could see for myself.."

He reached out, smirking to himself as he watched Adam's eyes widen. Slowly, Jeff ran his fingers down the taller blond's chest, feeling the broad muscle. "Another guy would do, though.. and I could just imagine it.. Us in bed.. Ooh.." Adam fought the urge to choke, watching how Jeff's lips parted in a faint moan. "Oh.. It'd be amazing.. "

"Running my hands over his body.. My hips grinding against his.. He'd be in for a treat.." The younger Hardy whispered, slowly running his tongue right over his bottom lip. The tongue piercing was seen, furthering a harden in the blond Canadian's... area.

Adam moved his hands, making it seem like they would come to rest on Jeff's hips. They were slender.. Even better looking then any Diva's. He paused, though and just continued to listen. However, his mind wasn't currently on what direction he was going. Each step backward brought him closing to the long table filled with food.

"And the best part.. It would be.. My lips touching his.. " Jeff whispered, leaning forward slightly. He smirked openly, watching how Adam tilted his head downward. Just a bit closer.. "Oh, god.. That would be the best part. One sweet.. little.. Kiss."

His hands pressed firmly on Adam's chest, right before he pushed. It jerked the taller blond back to his senses, his mouth opening as he let out a sharp yelp. Everyone in the room snapped around, just as the table clattered, dishes flying every which way it seemed. Adam's eyes were wide, mouth dropped open as he stared up.

His clothing was splattered with food, a bowl of ice cream practically on top of his head, but all he saw was Jeff Hardy's smirking face. How in the hell.. The younger man raised a hand, fingers curling in a slight wave. "You're just not the type I want to kiss." Jeff added, turning on his heel to leave the room.

Adam gaped, breathing hard for a moment.

Hell...

And that had been at least three weeks ago.

()()()()()()

So, I fixed and tweaked the chapter. And I'd like to know what people think, if they might want to see more. So, let me know.


End file.
